


All kinds of fanifics

by AthenaCullen17



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey (2015), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Twilight (Movies), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaCullen17/pseuds/AthenaCullen17
Summary: All kinds of wonderful fanfics- Hugh Jackman- Steve Rogers- Dean WinchesterMany more don't see what u want request it





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I've given up on my other ones but please request anything if u don't see it please thank you

Hi I'm Athena im not that good of a writer but if u give me a chance you might like what I have to write about and I do take requests and I do write smut, fluff, ect just ask I will answer 

1\. Dean Winchester  
Fluff,smut,angst

2\. Hugh Jackman  
Fluff,smut,angst

3.Sam Winchester  
Fluff,smut,angst

4.Logan howlett   
Fluff,smut,angst

5.Steve Rogers  
Fluff,smut,angst

6.any X-MEN characters  
Fluff,smut,angst

7\. Bucky Barnes  
Fluff,smut,angst  
8\. Paul lahote  
Fluff,smut,angst

If u don't see anyone or anything u like just ask I'll try my best to write it 

Thanks , Athena


End file.
